The War Within
by InoShikaChou
Summary: Temari questions Gaara's loyalty.  Kankuro worries that his family will be divided.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story.

This takes place after the meeting in chapter 491 of the manga, but it's also semi-au. Rated for language used once near the end.

**The War Within**

Temari walked slightly behind her brother as they returned to their village, deep in thought about the all too quickly approaching war. At length, Gaara noticed her unease. "You seem troubled, Temari."

"I'm worried. Do you really believe these tactics are for the best?"

"We must protect Naruto Uzumaki at all costs. He's the one they want."

"And Killer Bee too?" Temari asked quietly. "Or have you forgotten about him?"

The Kazekage looked over his shoulder at her. "Hmm?"

"It's very convenient that the kages agreed to protect Naruto and keep him out of the war. But what if things had gone differently? What if they decided to let him fight at the front lines? Just how much are you willing to sacrifice for a ninja from the Leaf Village?"

Gaara paused midstep for a moment before walking on. "I owe him everything."

"Everything?"

"He taught me how to reshape my life's purpose. No one ever reached out to me like that before."

His older sister felt a stab of pain at her heart. "I know he changed you, but..." Her voice faltered slightly. "But I've been here. Long before Uzumaki. I've been here. Why didn't you notice me? And Kankuro. We've been trying to reach you for years, but you never acknowledged us."

From the slight glimpse she caught of his face, it was obvious he felt confused at the turn the conversation had taken. "Temari," he began and then stopped. "I find it difficult to explain."

"That's not all. I worry about our people."

He glanced back at her again. "I will protect our people. It is my duty as the Kazekage."

"I know. And I know you care about them even if it's hard for you to express. But if push comes to shove, who will you protect first? The Sand Village or Naruto Uzumaki?"

"The two are not mutually exclusive. Protecting Naruto means guarding them both."

"Maybe right now. But there might come a time when you'll have to make a choice. Our village needs a leader who will put its people first. If you can't... If you won't do that, maybe you should resign and become Naruto's personal bodyguard for the rest of your life." She did not mean to come off so harshly, but her feelings of rejection as a sister and Gaara's usual impassive attitude, which she normally had a high tolerance for, moved her mouth before the diplomatic side could stop it. "You are a great Kazekage. But if our people aren't your highest priority, we can find someone else."

Gaara evaluated her words carefully. "We do not have as many strong ninja as the other great nations. I fear that if I stepped down, there would be no one powerful enough to take my place. I know that you and Kankuro do not want the position..."

"There's more to that title than powerful abilities," Temari interrupted him, ignoring the last part of his statement. "The Kazekage must care for the village above all else. He cannot abandon them for one person from a different nation."

Gaara sighed and finally turned to face her for the first time since their journey back. "I don't understand, Temari. What do you want from me?"

"I want you to pull your head out of Naruto Uzumaki's ass! I realize how firmly it's lodged up there, but it would be nice if you could, at least once in a while, appreciate some other people."

Gaara's expression was hard to read. "I see," he said simply and turned around again, continuing on the path. The two siblings were not satisfied with how their conversation had ended, but neither knew what to say. So they both walked on in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Temari sat at the windowsill in Kankuro's bedroom and stared outside as her brother worked on his puppets. She enjoyed this quiet, peaceful time, treasuring it all the more because of what lie ahead.

"Are things still tense between you and Gaara?" Kankuro asked.

"No. He acts as if nothing's wrong. Maybe it's for the best. We can't afford to be divided now."

"Yeah."

Temari bit her lip, not quite feeling like her usual strong, confident self. She cursed this weakness but could not extract the many doubts and insecurities from her mind. "I'm grateful to Naruto Uzumaki, you know. For everything he's done for Gaara. I really am."

Kankuro frowned slightly. "I am too. He's a great guy." He stopped working on his puppets to give his sister his full attention. "I like him. But..."

Temari nodded.

"I've always wanted a little brother," Kankuro said. "And now I have one. I just wish... Well..." He stopped and looked away.

His older sister got up from the windowsill to sit beside him on the floor. She was careful not to disturb any of his tools. "Gaara cares about us too. I know he does. But sometimes this obsession with Uzumaki... I don't think he can eat breakfast in the morning without wondering how Naruto would do it."

Kankuro snickered. "Once, I had this dream that I was returning to the village after a mission, and I was greeted by this giant statue of Naruto. Gaara was standing at the center of it and instructing people on how to bow properly. I had to check the village gates later that day to make sure it wasn't really there."

"The council would never allow it."

"Are you sure?"

Temari was about to give him a playful shove but then turned somber again. "Do you remember when we were kids? I was going to be the next Kazekage. The first female Kazekage."

Kankuro nodded. "It was all you ever talked about for a long time."

"Our father had it all planned out. He wanted me to be a leader like he was. But even back then, I wanted to make so many changes."

"You'd have been great, sis. I always had faith in you."

"But I wouldn't have been as good as Gaara, right?"

Kankuro shrugged. He looked uncomfortable. "Who knows? But you are making a difference. Your work with the Leaf Village and all." The puppet master looked at the floor. "He never had any plans for me, did he? He thought I was a failure."

Temari hugged him. "He was a fool. In so many ways. You're my rock."

"It's weird to see you so sentimental."

"Oh, shut up!" The she became reflective again. "I don't envy Gaara the position. At least most of the time. I'm proud of what I'm doing. I'd probably even make the same decisions he has about this war. It's just..."

"I know. I'm grateful that he confided in me. But just once, instead of, 'Naruto saved me,' I'd like to hear him say, 'My big brother helped me.'"

Temari nodded. "Yes."

"We'll all be okay," Kankuro assured her even though he had his own doubts. "We'll win this war, and our family will be okay too. I won't let anything separate us." His sister's playful smirk was all the reward he could wish for at the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Final Chapter**

"How are things between you and Temari?" Kankuro asked, approaching his younger brother. With Gaara, he found it was usually best to be direct.

The Kazekage stared at him. "Just fine."

"You know, she didn't mean..."

"I am not angry with her, Kankuro. She has every right to feel as she does."

"Yeah, well..." Kankuro couldn't tell if everything was actually fine or if it was even worse than he thought. Someone once told him middle children were supposed to be the peacemakers. It really wasn't his strong suit. Gaara especially was hard to read. Besides, Temari always took care of that kind of thing a few years back.

"This is going to be hard for everyone, but it doesn't change what we have to do."

"Of course. Temari's just... She's a big sister. She wants to know that she's precious to you."

Gaara seemed to consider this. "Do you think I take the two of your for granted?"

This question took the older brother by surprise. "Yes," he finally admitted. "Sometimes."

"Hmm." Gaara's eyes were turned towards the floor.

"It's just that..." Kankuro couldn't finish. _I just wish we could have grown up together. I wish I could have saved you at least once. I want to know that I make a difference with you. If you ever decide to talk about your brother, I want to know for sure that you'll mean me and not Naruto._

Gaara couldn't seem to express the words he wanted to say either.

"You know that whatever happens, we'll both support you."

"I know."

"We are family after all."

"Yes."

Kankuro grew frustrated at this. He wished his brother would give more than a one or two word answer. But that was Gaara. He was rarely expressive, except perhaps when talking about Naruto Uzumaki. This often left him to come up with a topic of conversation.

Gaara surprised him then. "I will need Temari to continue to assist me in diplomatic matters with the other leaders. And I will need your help in planning battle strategy. We must all work together if we are going to win this war."

"You're right. And I know protecting Naruto is vital to that." He sighed. "I can't wait until this is all over and things can get back to normal."

"Do you really believe things will return to normal after this war?"

"I don't know. What do you expect to happen?"

"This feels like a new beginning. It is as if a new age is dawning upon our world."

Kankuro scratched the back of his head. "That's all too deep for me. I just want to work on strengthening our family."

Gaara looked at him quizzically.

"I mean, we've come a long way, but..." He shrugged. "Sometimes it just feels like there's a lot we still need to work on."

Gaara closed his eyes. "Maybe you're right. There is still so much I don't understand about family."

"The scars of the past," Kankuro spoke his thoughts before he could stop himself. He paused, feeling that if they went into uncomfortable territory right then, Gaara would shut down. "But it's just the three of us now. We're in this together."

Gaara nodded. Kankuro studied the expression on his brother's face. He looked... Relieved? Happy? He reached out tentatively and placed a hand on Gaara's shoulder.

They soon parted ways. _I will protect my family_, Kankuro thought as he went to prepare for the war. _I'll make our bonds stronger, and I won't let anything tear us apart._


End file.
